The field of the invention is warehouse storage racks.
Storage racks are frequently used in warehouses and other storage locations. Storage racks allow materials and products to be stored easily, while still providing quick access, and while also maximizing effective use of available space. Many different styles of storage racks have been successfully used. Typically, a storage rack has upright frames which are supported on or attached to the floor of the warehouse or other location. Load beams are typically attached to the upright frames. Pallet supports or cart rails are attached to the load beams and/or the upright frames. Pallets carrying the goods or materials to be stored are typically placed onto the load beams.
For manufacturing efficiency, the upright frames, load beams, and pallet supports are often manufactured using standard steel channel sections. As the load beams must be attached perpendicularly to the upright frames, in the past, clips have been separately made and attached (e.g., welded) to the ends of the load beams, to attach the load beams to the upright frames, as shown in FIG. 7. While this design has worked well in the past, it requires separate manufacture of the end clips, which increases the cost of the storage rack components. In addition, the end clips can fail due to defects in the welds attaching the end clip to the load beam.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved storage rack.
To this end, in a first aspect of the invention, a storage rack has a pair of spaced upright frames. A load beam extends between the upright frames. The load beam advantageously has a channel section and flattened or flared ends. The flared ends have clearance holes, allowing the load beam to be bolted directly to the upright frames. Manufacturing efficiency is improved as fewer parts are needed. Reliability is improved as welding to manufacture the load beams is eliminated.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.